


Light of Lucifier

by lightavampiresy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightavampiresy/pseuds/lightavampiresy
Summary: Sequel to Light: A Vampire Story





	Light of Lucifier

**Author's Note:**

> Still writing this but putting this prologue up because I have written it over and over and want to get on with the rest of the story, lol. Anyways should be a joy to those keeping up with the lore and a small treat for those waiting for the rough draft of LoL to be done.
> 
> THIS IS A MAJORE SPOILER for a plot point in Light: A Vampire Story.

**Prologue: The Return of the Vampire God**

  
  


Somewhere, some place clawed hands grasped the surfaces of the boulder that blocked the arched way entrance to the outside. Her chipped, but still very long black claws, finally found a niched between the pitted boulder and the smooth edges of the archway. She cursed the fool who decided to stick this behemoth of a rock here though the intention, she was sure of, was to buy her  _ time to escape _ .

How undignified for her, the  **_God of Vampires_ ** , to run away?

The goddess felt a wave of heat, a new sensation for her, that started at her neck and ran down her spine. Was this what mortals that served her called shame?  _ She _ feel shame? She let out a roar as she pulled the boulder away.

The dawn light spilled into the archway as the outside world lit up from the rising sun at the horizon. She saw stretches of hard earth that was dotted with shrubs, dead trees and many bodies.

The bodies had symbols written in blood on faces, arms and legs and she recognized them. Afterall, that is what her worshippers put on their bodies in the belief that it will increase their chances of her bestowing them the “gift of eternity”. Too bad that even if they lived, she no longer could do that.

The goddess looked around warily from the archway. Her pursuers don't seem to be around. That was a good sign! She bolted out of the archway and toward the east where she knew her mother would be waiting for her. Yes, if she reached her mother then she would be safe. Her pursuers would dare not go near her mother.

She ran but, since running is another new sensation for her, her bare feet caught something hard on the ground. Piercing pain ripped through the soles of her feet and she screamed as she fell onto the ground. She rolled a few times and only stopped when she hit a body.

The body was savagely hacked and looked like a pile of flesh and fur. She wasn’t even sure what she was looking at was even human. The piercing pain returned and finally she looked down at her feet to see that she had stepped on splinters of wood.

“I swear I will make them pay dearly,” the Vampire God yelped as she reached over and removed the splinters. The pain from that had her crying blood tears. She really didn’t like the feeling of pain and she double cursed those that were responsible for her current state.

It was then that she saw that in between the bodies were weapons: broken spears, blood covered bone clubs and chipped obsidian daggers. Her stomach sunk and she didn’t quite know what that meant?

One weapon, a shiny sword, caught her attention as she got up, limping to one side of her feet that wasn’t as wounded. She could see herself on the nearly perfect polished blade. Now she wasn’t the God of Vanity, but she wasn’t too bad of a looker either despite the dirt and the blood from her tears. Her dark eyebrows with the angular sharp ends complemented her red eyes and heart shaped face; her hair was still long and luxurious black; and her skin dark olive color. 

_ Clang! _

The Vampire God turned to see flashes of swinging bones near her.

Two men were battling each other. One of those swinging bones was serrated like it had the teeth of all the predators in the world and it found a neck. 

A man, dressed in thick pellets of fur, gurgled helplessly as blood squirted out of his neck wound. He started to fall backward as his attacker finished arcing their bone blade through his flesh. It wasn’t a clean cut. When his body landed, his head was hanging to his side, barely connected to the base of the neck by a tendril of skin and muscle.

The goddess recognized the dead man. It was the fool who placed that absurd boulder over the entrance of her temple and he happened to be one of the many mortals she took as her lover. Her eyes flickered hot, glowing red like heated metal. 

His attacker saw her. He let out a howl before charging her, swinging that serrated bone like an idiot. Her godly powers were sealed, but she was still God of Vampires!

She let the idiot take a swing at her with his serrated bone before her fangs sprouted out as she lurched forward and found his neck. The throbbing of his neck veins in her mouth and his gurgling were another additions of new sensations she was experiencing but she didn’t mind these. She drank his blood until his skin turned ashen white before she dropped him.

A wave of warmth filled her. For a moment, she revelled in that warmth. She really liked this pleasant sensation so much she didn’t notice a shadow fell over her.

**_You’ve finally shown yourself._ **

“My rotten luck,” the Vampire God cursed under her breath as she turned around.

A robed figure with two wings--an angel--floated down, stopping just an arms length over the Vampire God’s lover’s dead body. The angel lifted an arm. 

**_Even as you are now, you treat humanity as objects._ **

The Vampire God answered in the same divine thought-speak as the angel.  **_Your god shouldn’t have made them so fragile._ **

The angel’s striking sapphire eyes started to shimmer right before the Vampire God’s lover’s head snapped back to his body and started to heal. The angel smirked.

**_You say that, but without humanity you wouldn’t exist._ **

The Vampire God growled and responded.  **_Show off! Are you stalling for your brethrens so they can come and finish sealing me?_ ** Afterall, it was their brethren that had sealed most of her powers away before she escaped. They were also currently pursuing her to complete that job.

  
  


The robe figure flexed their wings and five more wings sprouted out.  **_Do not mistaken me as a mere angel!_ ** The angel glared down at the Vampire God with those striking sapphire colored eyes against their dark skin. The angel was bald but there were inline bands of glowing blue at the head, arms and bare feet.

The warmth that the Vampire God had basked was replaced with iciness.

**_I am Zophiel, the Arch of Divine Message--God’s Eyes!_ **

“I can see that,” snarled the Vampire God. She wasn’t going to respect this pompous bird with further response in divine thought-speak. “I will not be still and let you seal me away!”

Zophiel arched a dark eyebrow. Also dropping the divine thought-speak and using their mouth to speak. “Sealing? No, I am here to finish you off...permanently.”

The Vampire God blinked several times. “I can’t be killed,” she said. Her powers were sealed but her very essence as a god was still intact. To kill her would be like trying to slice air, impossible.

Zophiel’s inline bands glowed and a long golden lance with a white flaming tip appeared in their hands. “I was told otherwise,” they hissed.

The Vampire God didn’t think Zophiel, or angels as a matter of fact, was lying and she bolted eastward! She had to get to mother but Zophiel swooped down, cutting her off. The archangel then thrust their lance skewering her at the abdomen into a pillar. 

The Vampire God writhe in agony and coughed up blood. She grasped the archangel’s lance and tried to pull it out of her, but her hands burned when she touched it. “Augh, gah, you piece of cow dung!” She cursed. “You lied! I am still here, see? I cannot be killed!” 

But Zophiel was not paying attention to her. 

“Foul bird,” spat the Vampire God. “Did you hear me?”

Zophiel looked down at the Vampire God and said in one angry word but it was not at her.

“Fool!” 

And that was all the archangel said before a golden light enveloped them and sucked them somewhere behind the Vampire God. The Vampire God turned her head where the archangel had gone. 

“What is  _ this _ doing here?” grimaced the Vampire God as Zophiel’s lance smoked away into a small white puff. She realized that the pillar she was skewered to belonged to a bigger structure that she could have sworn wasn’t there before unless...the structure started to glow. 

Before the Vampire God could react, she too was enveloped in the same golden light and sucked away into this magical structure. 

The structure had two pillars and in between the pillars were a set of stairs that led to a giant stoned door. It stood there as the ages passed, undiscovered for eons until one fateful day a lost pilot discovered it from the skies.

Eventually, the structure stood in an exhibition room where it was surrounded by ancient artifacts and bones of creatures long gone extinct. There was a sign placed in front of it that read, “Metropolitan Museum presents **Twilight's Gate** . Location: White Desert, Egypt.”

There was a low rumble that caused the whole room to shake and all the lights to go off.

When the shaking stopped, a wirely old security guard came downstairs with a flashlight. The light from his flashlight moved wildly until it passed something that caught the old security guard’s attention. He moved the light onto Twilight’s Gate to see a naked woman covering her eyes with her arm. She stood at the bottom of the stairs of Twilight's Gate.

“How did you get in here?” demanded the security guard. His other free hand was already going for his walkie talkie.

The woman lowered her arm.

The security guard suddenly felt pity for the woman. He figured the woman is probably an addict and was seeking shelter here before the freak earthquake. He stopped moving for his walkie talkie and instead offered his hand. “I can help you. Let’s first get something to cover you,” he said kindly.

The woman looked at the security guard’s hand and then his face.

The security guard cleared his throat. Perhaps the woman didn’t trust him? “My name is Ben. What is your name?” he asked in an attempt to establish rapport.

The woman nodded slowly. “Ben?” she said as she tried to pronounce the security guard’s name.

Ben nodded slowly, realizing that this addict was a foreigner. He tapped his chest. “Ben,” he repeated. He then pointed at the woman. “Your name?”

The woman nodded, finally getting what the security guard was asking. 

“Leora,” she slowly mouthed out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
